Seconds
by Buffalo
Summary: This'll be a bunch of one shots that have to do with Sawyer and Juliet over the three years they were on their own and once the O6 return
1. Seconds

A/N – I know I should be updating Undeniable, thing is I'm having a bit of trouble with writers block then I saw Lost the other night and as a very true and faithful Jacket / Skate fan I was shocked to see Juliet and Sawyer shacking up but when I re watched the show I couldn't help thinking they make a pretty awesome couple and not to mention, what a brilliant way to make Jack and Kate ubberly jealous!

Sawyer

He couldn't quite tell you when it happened just that it did. Love, he used to laugh at the suckers that fell in and out of it claiming it controlled their lives; that was part of his problem with Jack, Jack had always been so bloody emotional. It was also part of the reason Kate had been so appealing, he'd thought he'd finally found someone as annoyed with 'Love' as he was.

Problem was he'd fallen in 'love' with Kate; bigger problem was she kept thinking she was in 'love' with the doc.

He would have thrown himself at the others before he would have admitted that he'd fall in 'love' twice in his lifetime. Let alone with someone like Juliet someone who off the island would have been considered safe, calm, and even ordinary.

He couldn't quite tell you when it happened just that every time he saw her, every time he heard her voice, every time she stepped up to something that no one else would do, every time she got his back she sucked him in just a little bit further until one morning he couldn't remember having ever loved anyone else.

The first time he kissed her – boy was that an incredible night – he felt hopeful, he'd never really cared all that much about getting off the Island, sure if it happened that be great but what sis he really have out there that he didn't have right there on the Island, especially now that there was Juliet to consider, and he considered her with every decision he made. Another thing that blew him away, when did he start thinking about someone else's feelings, someone else's reactions before he made decisions?

That also must have come on gradually.

When he thinks back to the beginning of their relationship, before you could even call it a relationship, he's dumbfounded, she tazed him for Christ's sake. He should have known in that very moment that she would overtake him.

In a way she had saved him, given him something to look forward to, everyday was different with her, she had a way of making even the mundane seem new and exciting. Every once and a while they would sneak out in the middle of the night, head back to the beach, visit the rest of camp in the caves, sometimes they'd find some hidden cove or a huge tree with just the right amount of cover then they'd make love like they were still teenagers, they'd take time exploring each other's bodies and trying new things the first time she flipped him over and took control he nearly lost it before they'd even begun. She was so much more than anyone ever gave her credit for.

He couldn't quite tell you when it happened just that he was bloody thrilled it did.

Juliet

She knew exactly when it happened. Love, how many times in her life had she claimed to be in 'love' how many times had she truly believed she'd met the right one? This was different; this wasn't her feeling it and him trying to catch up to her, quite the opposite in fact.

*Flashback*

"Come on Juliet! Can't you ever let anyone else win?" Horace threw the cards onto the table, the Dharma people held these gatherings lots of people crammed into a small community center if you could even call it that. They played poker, every week they would take an already tight situation and make it even worse by setting up a poker table. Juliet won every single time, didn't matter who they were playing Juliet always won.

"Why do we even let her play anymore?" Miles added his cards to the discard pile and Juliet's face broke into a grin.

"You've been here nearly a year now do you think you can tell us where you learned?" Horace leaned forward, Juliet adapter a serious expression and moved forwards so that she was leaning across the table towards Horace, she could see Sawyer shifting uncomfortably on the other side of the room as he attempted to continue his conversation with Amy.

"You want to know my secret, my trick of the trade?" Horace nodded leaning a little bit closer, everyone seemed to be listening.

"Truth is, I hadn't played a single game of poker until I walked on to this camp, I watched you guys the first month and then I decided to try my hand at it, I seem to be doing pretty well don't you think?" She smiled at him again and as she leaned back she dragged the chips she'd won towards her.

They didn't play for money, what was the point everything was provided for them by the Dharma Initiative. They divvied up a set of chips and played till someone had won (Juliet) and then they'd put 'em all back until the following week.

Juliet pulled herself away from the table and started to walk away. "You headed home Jules?" Tiffany one of the other girls who was a regular at the poker table chimed in.

"Yeah the nursery got another shipment of flowers, I want to scope 'em out before everyone else gets there." Juliet winked and then slipped out of the center, again catching Sawyer with the corner of her eye, they'd been so in tune with each other over the last year always aware of where the other was.

She saw him say good night to Amy and make his way to the door, he was fallowing her and she was not going to play his game. She ignored him all the way back to her house, Juliet had moved in with Amy. Sawyer had been staying with Horace after the way things had been lately it was only a matter of time before Amy moved in with Horace.

"I know you know I'm following you," Juliet stopped at the top of her front porch and turned around she couldn't help smiling at him, Sawyer had become her best friend over the past year, he knew her better than anyone.

"Then why are you doing it?" There was a look in his eye, a look she wasn't familiar with, a look she wasn't sure she felt all that comfortable with. Then before she could open her mouth to question him he had her up against the front door his hands were in her hair, at her waist, everywhere and his lips were working hers in a way that she had never before experienced.

It took her a moment to get into it and then another moment before she realized what she was doing, she pushed him off of her and they stood a foot apart neither quite capable of catching their breath.

*Flashback*

She knew exactly when it happened and it wasn't that moment. It came two weeks after that first kiss, she showed up at the motor pool to find her station covered in flowers, every inch, it was absolutely absurd a greasy grimy work zone covered in the most exquisite flowers. It had only taken her a second to notice that they beautiful flowers had all come from her very own garden.

"You used _my_ flowers,"

"You deserve the best, aint my fault you grow all the prettiest flowers." It was that statement and that statement alone that hit her so incredibly hard.

Yes she knew exactly when it happened, she knew exactly when she'd fallen in love with him, she also knew that he probably hadn't had a clue it was coming.

*Please Review*


	2. Games

A/N – It drives me crazy how Juliet always seems to be somebody's second choice in these one shots I plan on showing just how much Sawyer really loves her even if it makes him a little less Sawyer-y.

His heart was pounding in his chest…

Just a little bit further….

Not like this, it couldn't end like this….

**

So close…

Just when she'd thought she was there…

Not this time…

**

"Aa ha!" Sawyer yelled as his body flew through the air, his arms stretched forward; he grabbed hold of her slender frame and brought her down.

"Not this time sunshine" Sawyer smirked as he rolled over pinning her beneath him, all of the men were cheering and Juliet could hear the women huff in defeat.

"Get off me you big lud of ..."

"Don't be bitter darlin' you can't expect to go around winnin' everything…" He grabbed the football out of her hands and jumped up just as the rest of the guys swarmed around him.

Sharon one of the other women at the camp walked over and offered her hand to Juliet, "It was a valiant effort Jules but we can't win them all, it was about time the boys won something around here." She rolled her eyes at their manly display of triumph just barely catching Miles eye before a pink blush graced her cheeks.

"I guess you're right but I'm sure as hell not going to hear the end of this tonight." Juliet glanced over at Sawyer, in all honesty she didn't really mind losing to him, since the last game they'd played when the women had whipped the guys he'd been going on and on about how it was just luck, counting down the days until he could get his revenge. It was true he wouldn't drop it once they had reached the confines of their house; it was also true that when James was thoroughly pleased with himself…and this could be about anything, someone giving him a compliment, catching Juliet's eyes roaming over his body, winning an argument, thinking that he had won an argument hell just arguing… he found ways to thoroughly please her.

"What are you smirking about you realize we won don't cha'?" Sawyer was inches from her, his arms slid around her waist and his lips descended quickly upon her own, he moved his head just far enough back to be able to read the expressions on her face but not far enough to let her gain any sense of control.

"Nothing that concerns you…" She threw him a look that very nearly made him want to pitch her over his shoulder and carry her back to their bedroom or at the very least their kitchen table.

Just then they heard Horace calling for Dr. Jones who was celebrating with the other men. Sawyer could feel Juliet's body tense, he knew how hard it had been for her, Amy had become like a sister to Juliet and the moment they had excitedly announced their news Juliet had begun slowly withdrawing from her friend.

Sawyer could understand where she was coming from, to lose another woman to something she was supposed to be able to fix was shattering and a woman that had finally begun to fill the void of her biological sister.

"It could be different this time Jules, none of the other women have had problems." His voice was soft and smooth so different from just moments before.

Juliet inhaled deeply then nodded her head; she grabbed her bottle of water and walked back to their house.

Sawyer stood there watching her go and he was shocked to notice how quickly her pain had become his own. He didn't care how stupid it seemed there was something different between Juliet and himself, he could feel when she was happy, when she was playful or when she was aching inside and they weren't feelings that wanted to erase.

"Jim?" he turned around to see Amy's hand on his shoulder, "Is she okay?" Sawyer couldn't help grinning, the woman had just experienced those fake contractions _braxton hicks_ or something he thought, and she was worried about Juliet.

"If I tell you somethin' Ame you promise not to say nothing to her?" Amy nodded.

"She lost a few people a few women friends when they were pregnant." Amy gasped Sawyer could see the understanding on her face and for the first time he realized that someday soon young Ben (who'd arrived with his father a couple months back) would kill all of these people and if Daniel where right he couldn't do a damn thing to save them without f*ckin' up the course of time.

"Do you think I should talk to her?" Amy asked

"Give her some time, once the babies here and everything is alright she'll be back to normal and ya'll can start up those girly nights again." Sawyer's arm draped over Amy's shoulders as he let the lie fly right through his lips.

"Can't be that much longer can it?" He fixed her large stomach with a look of disgust and Amy couldn't keep the laughter at bay.

"Don't worry Jim you won't have to look at it much longer" at this she returned to the small group of people tidying up the game.

She was right he didn't enjoy looking at her pregnant stomach, pregnancy freaked him out he didn't mind babies but when they were in there all slimy and not fully formed he couldn't understand how anyone could find that appealing.

"Jules!" Sawyer called and ran after her, when he got back to the house he saw her sitting in the kitchen with and glass of iced tea in her hands, another one was sat at his spot of the table. She looked up blue eyes meeting blue eyes and she smiled.

In that moment she was fine, she had recovered enough to keep up their charade they'd make it another day and they'd make it there together.

Little did they know that night would begin a chain of events that would test every ounce of affection they had gained for each other and the people of the Dharma group over the past three years.

Outside Horace was downing another celebratory drink.

***Please Review I love reviews they give me so much more motive to write more quickly.


	3. Dance

A/N THANK YOU all so much for the lovely reviews, they make writing this fic all the more exciting!! For the sake of this chapter just pretend that Brooks and Dunn and Lady Antebellum existed in the 70's. By the way I don't own Brooks and Dunn or Lady A.

Juliet inhaled sharply as she watched the spot that the sub had slipped away from the island for the second time. How on earth did he keep convincing her to stay on this god forsaken island? Sure she wasn't stupid she understood the fact that it was 1974, that if she did make it back to Miami there would be no one there old enough to yet be the people she had known and loved. She understood that very slowly this was becoming the only life she really had but she still couldn't believe she'd let that sub leave for a second time without getting on it.

The music started up in the community center and Juliet knew they were beginning the party without her, yet she couldn't seem to move her feet. Horace and Mike had called a meeting the other night, every six months or so a new batch of recruits would arrive on the Island. They had unanimously decided to cut a few people from the next group and to replace them with Juliet, Sawyer, Miles, Jin and Daniel though she couldn't say whether keeping Daniel there had been the best idea.

Every time there was a new group they held a little welcome to the Island Barbecue and a couple days later a dance in the evening though the current group of inductees had been with them for a while already they decided to go ahead with the party.

Sawyer had been to see her that morning she knew he was afraid she'd pack up her things and sneak onto that sub. She understood his reasons for not wanting to leave just like she understood Jin's and Miles where were they going to go? She just wasn't sure they understood hers.

The music changed to something country and she heard the people that were ever so quickly becoming her very good friends cheering loudly. Horace was probably getting down; Juliet couldn't contain the laughter at that thought.

She looked once more into the horizon and sighed suddenly her feet were carrying her up to the community center all on their own.

As she neared the center the laughter got even louder and she heard someone call out Sawyer's new name. 'Jim' it wasn't as hard for her to remember the name since she avoided it altogether, Sawyer had vehemently described his dislike of his full name, James. They all called him Jim, even Jin and Miles they could all remember, however for the longest time, for ever really she had been calling him James, he'd never corrected her and he never would. It was a given everyone knew it the only person allowed to call Jim James was Juliet.

Neither Juliet nor Sawyer had ever verbally commented on this; it was as it was.

The lyrics were muffled but Juliet could very easily tell that the style was country. She pushed through the doors and very nearly fainted when she saw James in the middle of the dance floor attempting to spin Amy in circles. Amy fortunately for her couldn't seem to pick up the steps and was released from James' grasp.

James looked up a huge grin splayed over his face, his blue eyes widened when he saw Juliet.

"What about you sunshine anyone ever teach you how to two step?" His hands found his hips in slight exasperation.

"Who on earth taught you how to two step?" Juliet looked on in shock not capable of hiding her own grin; she didn't think she'd ever seen him so relaxed.

"My mom was a fool when it came to a lot of things particularly men, but she could dance." At the mention of his mother she knew he must have been in some kind of happy place, Juliet after all had read his file she knew all there was to know about Sawyer's relationship with his mother.

Almost two years later to the day James would pull Juliet's spent form close into his own and he'd whisper all the secrets she already known into her ears, he'd also tell her that after everything after his mom was gone, he'd never been able to stop dancing it had become a part of who he was.

"Hey Bill start it from the beginning!" Sawyer shouted back as he held out his hand, Juliet's heart beat quickened and she flashed him a grin before accepting it.

The music Red Dirt Road by Brooks and Dunn began playing and before she knew it James was expertly leading her around the makeshift dance floor.

Sawyer laughed out loud when he realized quite quickly that Juliet knew exactly what she was doing. Their feet moved over the floor easily, compatibly. His hand clutched her hip as he pulled her in and then spun her out again.

His left hand flew around and caught her right one, he spun her behind his back and then back in front again, they were red faced and laughing as they continued to move symbiotically.

As the song came to an end James pulled her in and dipped her backwards, a curtain of blond curls nearly touching the ground.

"Well look at that, someone taught you to dance after all" his grin was so big Juliet thought it might split his face in two. As she looked into that cocky, happy smile she was more glad than ever that she had decided not to get on that sub.

***

Jack

Jack couldn't tear his eyes away; they were supposed to be rescuing them, what the hell had he walked into?

They informed him of the welcome dance the day before and he'd thoroughly planned on ignoring it, then he'd noticed Kate making her way into the community center Hurley and Jin at her heels. This was lunacy what were they thinking? He began to follow them as a loud country beat fell through the air; it was a song he hadn't heard in years not since he was a kid. His pace slowed as memories of his parents dancing in the kitchen, before his dad started drinking raced across his head.

He walked into the center just as the song was finishing, Kate's eyes bore into his own and he followed her line of sight to the couple that had just finished spinning on the dance floor. The song changed to a slower song this one he couldn't quite place but it wasn't the song he was tuned into anymore, it was the couple holding onto each other moving back and forwards to the gentle beat.

Kate

This was weird, this was too weird. She had come back to this bloody Island to save him, not to watch him love another woman. What the hell was going on, she'd noticed Jack walk in, and now all she could see was Sawyer and the way that he was looking at her, Juliet. Juliet what was so special about Juliet? Why were all of the men in Kate's life so drawn to Juliet? Kate ignored that fact that she herself had never actually laid claim to either of them.

The music slowed and Kate heart stopped beating, this was the song that Tom had played for her, she'd laughed at him then of course she had never known what would happen.

Sawyer

The moment Jin had said her name he had completely lost all coherent thought; all he'd known was that he had to see her for himself he had to be sure that she really was there that she really was back. Had she come back for him? Thousands of questions floated in and out of his thoughts. Then Juliet had woken up and he'd been struck with an intense fear. He wasn't positive what the fear was there for but it was there.

She sat up in their bed, the sheet just covering what it needed to; she was stunning and he knew he still loved her.

Kate. He knew he loved Juliet but he could not get Kate's face out of his head; he had to see her.

All day, as _they_ had raced around the Island dealing with Sayid and trying to get Jack, Hurley and Kate settled he'd been in shock. It was so odd to be standing there with his friend's people he had gotten to know over the last three years and then to see Kate walk passed. He was beyond confused he'd been so wrapped up in himself that he'd damn near forgot about Juliet. Her reaction that morning had been proof enough that she was going through her own shock, Jack was back after all.

Jack. He had completely forgotten the feeling's that Juliet had harbored for the doc. As he walked into the dance his mind filled with images of Juliet running back to Jack, of her changing her mind, her clothes no longer in their closet, her books no longer piled on the coffee table and he very nearly collapsed right then and there.

Just then he heard her laugh, he looked up and saw her chatting with Sharon; Bill called out to him as he switched the song to the first of the songs that had become _their_ songs and he straightened himself and marched the distance that separated them. He didn't even ask just collected her into his arms and began the ritual spinning that they had become so accustomed to.

His heart was racing a million miles an hour as the song ended and the second of _their_ songs began. His head fell forwards and their eyes met, he was utterly incapable of moving them away as they began to sway slowly.

I know that the bridges that I've burned  
Along the way  
Have left me with these walls and these scars  
That won't go away  
And opening up has always been the hardest thing  
Until you came

Chorus  
So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go  
This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known  
And I just can't take my eyes off you  
And I just can't take my eyes off you

I love when you tell me that I'm pretty  
When I just wake up  
And I love how you tease me when I'm moody  
But it's never too much  
I'm falling fast but the truth is I'm not scared at all  
You climbed my walls

Chorus  
So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go  
This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known  
And I just can't take my eyes off you  
And I just can't take my eyes off you

Off you

Off you

He inhaled deeply loving the very girl way she always seemed to smell even after a day at the motor pool or running about the Island.

"I am so in love with you" He whispered the words and there was something inside of Juliet that snapped her body relaxed a tear slid down one cheek.

Juliet

They were back, Kate was back. The first thought that ran through her mind was the worst possible one, he was going to leave her. Once again Juliet would be sitting by herself on the beach watching the man she loved walk away with Kate Austin.

This thought very quickly led to the next, Jack was back. Oh god, what was she going to do? She fell onto the bed and she froze in that position unable to show more reaction that an open jaw.

The last two days had been far too insane, she'd noticed the distracted glances that James had been throwing towards Kate, it was only a matter of time before he'd forgotten Juliet altogether.

She walked into the dance and saw Sharon standing on her own.

"Do the new recruits seem a little odd to you? I mean there's no way the big guy passed examination?" Sharon gossiped, Sharon loved to gossip.

"I don't know they just seem new to me; and the big guy Hurley I think, he wouldn't be here if he wasn't special, you know that."

"I know, I just mean, well how on earth did they carry him into the sub?" At this Juliet couldn't help but laugh, it was true, leave it to Sharon to figure out the ploy.

When she opened her eyes there was James and he was pulling her into their dance. It was almost a relief to fall into such a normal event after the day they had had. She just barely registered Kate's entrance followed shortly by Jack's when the music switched and James pulled her close his forehead resting upon her own.

She loved this song, and she loved the man in front of her more than anything. As the words and the music floated around them she could hardly keep herself together enough to continue the dance, praying he wouldn't let her go and at the same time wishing desperately to be alone.

The song ended and she heard his intake of breath, this was it he was going to tell her right there in front of everyone.

"I am so in love with you" the words were so unexpected and so welcome that she very nearly collapsed against him.

She didn't trust herself to speak so instead she covered his lips with her own.

Jack

They were in love. Juliet was in love and it wasn't with him…

Kate

They were in love….

Please review!!!!!


End file.
